Whinderssonnunes
Whindersson Nunes Batista (born ) is a Brazilian YouTuber who is best known for his music parodies, which at times includes guest stars, music and comedy vlogs, and his movie reviews which has in total been viewed of over 2 billion times. He first found YouTube success in 2012 after struggling to maintain it for two years when he uploaded a parody of the song "Alô vó, tô reprovado". The parody received 5 million views the first week of it's existence and when being invited to fellow popular Brazilian YouTuber, Bob Nunes' house because he had no place to live afterwards, shortly after, his channel gained many views and subscribers. A day before opening his current channel however, that channel was hacked and deleted. Whindersson was left to start from scratch again. However, in 2016, Whindersson's YouTube channel, whinderssonnunes, gained more subscribers than any other. Also in that year, Whindersson was named the second most influential YouTuber, just behind the most subscribed YouTuber, PewDiePie, and was named Brazil's second most influential person. That same year, he broke PewDiePie's 3 year winning streak as the YouTuber to gain the most subscribers in a calendar year, PewDiePie never gaining the most subscribers in a calendar year after that. As of January 2018, he has the most subscribed Brazilian channel with over 26 million subscribers, making his channel the 10th most subscribed channel on YouTube overall. His channel is the youngest to be in the top ten most subscribed channels, in addition, being the youngest user on the list. Aside his YouTube channel, he also does acting and stand up comedy. List Of Subscriber Milestones *whinderssonnunes hit 1 million subscribers on June 18, 2014. *whinderssonnunes hit 2 million subscribers on February 27, 2015. *whinderssonnunes hit 3 million subscribers on June 26, 2015. *whinderssonnunes hit 4 million subscribers on October 7, 2015. *whinderssonnunes hit 5 million subscribers on December 6, 2015. *whinderssonnunes hit 6 million subscribers on January 22, 2016. *whinderssonnunes hit 7 million subscribers on March 12, 2016. *whinderssonnunes hit 8 million subscribers on April 27, 2016. *whinderssonnunes hit 9 million subscribers on June 9, 2016. *whinderssonnunes hit 10 million subscribers on July 14, 2016. *whinderssonnunes hit 11 million subscribers on August 11, 2016. *whinderssonnunes hit 12 million subscribers on September 13, 2016. *whinderssonnunes hit 13 million subscribers on October 11, 2016. *whinderssonnunes hit 14 million subscribers on November 11, 2016. *whinderssonnunes hit 15 million subscribers on December 14, 2016. *whinderssonnunes hit 16 million subscribers on January 12, 2017. *whinderssonnunes hit 17 million subscribers on February 13, 2017. *whinderssonnunes hit 18 million subscribers on March 15, 2017. *whinderssonnunes hit 19 million subscribers on April 18, 2017. *whinderssonnunes hit 20 million subscribers on May 20, 2017. *whinderssonnunes hit 21 million subscribers on June 27, 2017. *whinderssonnunes hit 22 million subscribers on August 5, 2017. *whinderssonnunes hit 23 million subscribers on September 7, 2017. *whinderssonnunes hit 24 million subscribers on October 15, 2017. *whinderssonnunes hit 25 million subscribers on November 30, 2017. *whinderssonnunes hit 26 million subscribers on January 7, 2018. List Of Video View Milestones *whinderssonnunes hit 1 billion views on November 17, 2016. *whinderssonnunes hit 2 billion views on November 19, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Brazilian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views